1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a system and method for accessing a global electronic communications network. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system and method for accessing the Internet from an electronic terminal, wherein an account associated with the electronic terminal is billed in monetary units corresponding to the length of time the electronic terminal is connected to the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet access has conventionally required users to obtain a subscription from an Internet service provider. The form of such subscriptions vary, depending upon the provider and the quantity of internet access desired. For example, one conventional approach is to charge a subscriber a fixed monetary amount for unlimited use of the Internet, via the provider, during a predetermined period, such as a month. In variations of this approach, a user may be charged a first fixed amount for a first amount of access time during a given period, and then additional amounts for access over the initially allotted time. Charges for Internet access are typically billed to a financial account, such as a credit card of the subscriber.
One drawback to conventional approaches for providing an Internet access is the requirement is that the user establish a subscription and, particularly, the requirement that a user enter financial account information in order to establish the subscription. While electronic transactions over the Internet are becoming increasingly common place, a significant number of individuals, and especially those that may remain skeptical of security issues or, alternatively, those that simply have had little or no exposure to the Internet, may remain unwilling to submit financial information to an Internet service provider in order to establish the subscription. Additionally, those users that access the Internet infrequently or sporadically may be unwilling to incur periodic subscription charges.
Accordingly, the need exists for a system and method for accessing the Internet that provides an alternative to existing Internet access arrangements. In particular, the need exists for a system and method for accessing the Internet in a manner which does not require a conventional subscription. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.